Dragons and Gay Men
by an123456
Summary: A dragonborn who is a sex addict, drug addict and alcoholic. How he keeps running away from his demons yet in order to fufill his destiny must face them. Mentions of torture, drug, alcohol, and sex abuse. Contains graphic violence and homosexuality as well as sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

All is owned by Bethesda, Cnut Ranulfson is a character from Bernard Cornwall's books. Even though he owns the character, this version doesn't adhere to how he is presented in the book. Only the name and physically features are taken. I express gratitude to molders and thank them for their works since this wouldn't be thought of without them. Some characters are my own while other are either from Skyrim or from mods that add npcs.

*Ages and timeliness are changed to fit the story without dragging it out and having really old characters doing young, foolish things. Distances are also made longer to appear more realistic. This story contains themes that might disturb some. Drugs, alcoholism, torture, different types of abuse, violence, sexton as well as homosexuality are going to be present.*

Tamriel for the purpose of this story is very aggressive against homosexuality. Elves are the most aggressive while the human and beast races are not as much. Nords are the most open minded and often camaraderie between men allows this. The thalmor search after and punish gay men as harshly as Talos worshippers.

* * *

How in Talos name have I ended up sitting in cart going gods know where. Escaped from the Empire only to have that very same Empire catch you not two days later. Surely I have been forsaken since everything in Nirn wants to be rid of my very existence. Who could kindle the gods wrath more than Cnut; just over six feet tall, of a lanky yet sinewy stature like that of a rower then fighter. Yet what surprises people the most is my pale skin, pale blond hair and very pale, piercing blue eyes.

I was born in the depth of Frostfall, a blessing and curse at once. Everyday I'm reminded I have cured Nirn, why can't my father understand that childbirth kills on a regular basis. Ranulf won't accept that, therefore each day I work harder then others so I may seem at least OK in my father's eyes. I'm sixteen and ten, therefore I have started to learn the basics of wood hauling. Our small camp of Jonskberg lies about a three days walk from Windhelm, capital of Eastmarch yet have never been there. Hunters pass though to rest before continuing forward, while we supply wood to nearby towns. Fishers just have a days walk from here to reach the Sea of Ghosts. Everyday is a fight against the elements to survive, yet somehow we manage though hard work. Being a son of the most respected man in camp has it's perks among the people. I don't have to work everyday while being able to sleep in is nice especially in the depth of winter. Free drinks is a huge bonus as well when you can hold your liquor well. Once after supper and drinks at the Tavern, I went to the steam house which is frequented by everyone. For this reason I rarely go since it's always too full for my liking. Late at night though nobody goes and this makes the perfect time for me to go. Yet this night was different since when I entered another man was there who was about three years my senior. He was a handsome man sitting hunched and decided his company was fine since he didn't speak yet. Quickly I shed my clothes and sat on a chair diagonally from the bench he was sitting on. "You are awake at this hour? Nice to have company for a bit." I didn't know what to say, he had a strong accent and while he spoke he sat up to reveal the most interesting color of blue of his eyes. He wore his hair plaited down his back to reveal a goatee that suited him, both were golden blonde. Becoming embarrassed at how his body looked and showed he clearly was a swimmer, I quickly looked down. He must have been the partner of a hunter I heard about.

* * *

AN: This is my very first fanfiction every. I promise the next one will be longer. The story will have flashbacks yet I'll have another story telling about what happened from camp to Cyrodil to Skyrim. There is this wonderful mod on steam that adds a new follower called Bronrod, I can'tell express enough gratitude to the creator since Bronrod is in this story. As well I don'the believe this would have came about without the follower and needless to say creator.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Will contain spoilers for the main story, certain side quests and dlcs.

Cnut didn't want to die anytime soon, he just return to his birthplace and there were things to do. Most important on that list was to check on a Ranulf living in a small camp. Sitting against a rock freezing his ass off wasn't how he wanted to enter Skyrim after being gone for so long. It seems that he wasn't the only one receiving there famous guest service. An grizzled imperial decided that frozen men aren't good as prisoners and was starting a fire in front of him." Could you do me a service and untie my hands. I can't feel them and on another point imperial armor has got to change. No one want to see up a man's skirt, doubly so for one like you." Turning around he saw that not only was he a grizzled soldier but ugly as well." What we wear is n' concern to ya. Seeing ya a prisoner, I'll et 'im fall off." Afterwards he left chuckling at Cnut's predicament.

"Right yourself up before we force you to." Slowly rising he let them rope his hands and was led off. This was a daily thing getting beaten by the guards for him, though he knew it was only time till it was the thalmor that served out the beatings. Even though he was suppose to die three months ago yet he was still alive yet didn't know no longer when it would. Things have been afoot among the imperials rulers that petty criminals like him are now forgotten. Though sleeping with men means you aren't fully forgotten plus your given an special appointment with the thalmor. Cnut's been awaiting the day that when he's bound it isn't the imperial torturer he'd see but a elven one.

Cnut woke up frozen with a deep ache in his back. Looking around he saw he was in cart with three other prisoners. One seemed pissed off, one gagged and another was a handsome, rugged blond nord. Gods he really wished now that he could have though of an escape plan three days ago, escaping now was impossible because of the amount of guards around. Noticing the man in front was up, blond guy started talking. " Was starting to wonder when you'd wake, almost thought they killed you." Gravely Cnut asked how long he was out. " Two days ago they lagged you up on board. I hoped you weren't as dead you looked." Not understanding Cnut looked at his body and saw he was beaten severely. No wonder he was so sore "Who are the rest?" Blondie replied "Got some horse thief and that there is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak himself." Seeing the driver turn around looking pissed got both blond guy and myself to shut up. While rding the thief decided to start yapping "If it wasn't for you damn Stormcloaks I'd have been halfway to Hammerfell by now. I'm going to death thanks to you lot." Death, no Cnut could take anything but death.

"The name is Cnut Longsword." Looking down the imperial wrote he name on his list. During the event some strange noise was heard like a avalanche. Some Stormcloak was killed then it was Cnut's turn. This was not how he wanted to die, he wanted to die drunk, high on drugs with a sword in his hand and a cock in his ass. Walking forward he knelt down while imagining himself riding the sexy blond. At that moment a dragon landed and chaos began. Somehow rolling away and getting up, Cnut ran to were Blondie was were Ulfric assured everyone to get going. This dragon was the exact replica of the tattoo Cnut has across his back. Somehow Cnut got under cover while following the Stormcloak. Running for his life the Imperial with the list halted to start arguing with the Stormcloak that helped him get under cover once the dragon arrived. In his brief observation the man learned the blonds name was Ralof. Deciding that following the Stormcloak Ralof was smarter, he wondered if all this was so he may be able to redeem himself. Somehow both men survived before being crushed thanks to the dragon.

"There he goes, looks like he's gone for good this time. We could go to Riverwood, it isn't too far plus my sister runs the mill." Cnut wasn't sure he could talk yet after what happened so he just followed the man down the path. Many times in his short life, Cnut barely made it out alive. Seeing as how this was the case once again he wondered when the time would come that he doesn't make it. Life treated him as rough as it could while the crisscross marks on his back proved it. While the thalmor tended to heal there victims, some marks were left as reminders; that is if they ever escaped. Why didn't he decide to leave for Skyrim like he planned to? Two days extra in town proved his capture; why didn't he do anything like he was suppose to.

When Cnut ran into Ralof, he noticed they stopped within a small clearing. Dusk has fallen and since Cnut had only seen a strict area of Skyrim, he trusted this man's knowledge of the area. "We'll be stopping here for the night. Find some brush and I trust you can start a fire, I'll lay down the few cloaks I took." Ralof then turned around and started on his work so Cnut decided to find some branches. Luckily he didn't have to wander too far. After starting the fire with the small fire spell he knew, Cnut went over to Ralof feeling weary and sat beside the man. "I now it isn't much but we'll be warm at least, plus it's just for the night." Ralof handed over an cloak so Cnut would be warm. If the landscape was anything to go by with the time of year, it wouldn't get too cold at night.

"We're friends aren't we, I mean with the whole thing with the dragon?" Cnut asked. "Yeah we are. Something like that would do that; I guess." Cnut wasn't exactly sure how to proceed so he got up while looking at Ralof. "I got to tell you something and no one is to know, got it." Ralof nodded so Cnut proceeded. "There is a reason I left Skyrim as well it brought me to the interest of the thalmor. Since the age of ten and five, I've had a desire for men." With that Cnut knelt in front of Ralof who could see the lust in his eyes. "You want me don't you? Exactly how long has it been since your last man." Cnut couldn't believe this was happening. Looking down he saw a prominent bulge in Ralof pants. "Over a year, wasn't able to do anything. Plus I didn't want extra beatings for pleasuring myself. I need something, anything to help relive my need." Ralof started chuckling at where Cnut was looking. "I'm a large man, one who would be glad to help you." After this he reached to grab Cnut's head and pulled him down. Cnut started to kiss him while kneading Ralof cock. Ralof meanwhile pushed him back while grabbing Cnut wrists. Breaking the kiss Ralof started to shed his armor. Getting the hint Cnut started as well being very eager as to what was happening.

Looking over he saw that Ralof wasn't joking and that he was quite large. Quickly he decided to suck the over nine inch in front of him so he started to stroke the man. Cnut loved nord men since not only did they have length and thickness but because many were not cut. Ralof sat down on the cloaks while Cnut decided to sit where he slowly eased himself on Ralof shaft. Moving his hand Ralof grabbed Cnut's hand, he didn't want the man to pleasure himself. Making sure to brace himself, Cnut switched angles to slowly suck Ralof, gods was he large so much that being so long Cnut wasn't able to go down fully. To compensate Cnut wrapped his free hand around Ralof cock and started to pump in rhythm with his mouth. He couldn't believe this man had considerable girth that Cnut wasn't able to wrap his hand completely around. After sucking for a bit, Cnut decided he couldn't wait anymore; getting onto his knees he arranged himself. While he was doing this Ralof got on his kness and poured some healing potion onto his cock. Getting behind Cnut, Ralof poured some healing potion on two fingers then inserted one into Cnut. Feeling the penetration Cnut moaned slightly which caused him to move backwards. Ralof started to thrust into Cnut who was becoming irritated at how slow this was going. As a result Cnut decided to growl at Ralof to hurry up, he didn't much care at the foreplay at the moment. He just couldn't stand the anticipation, not when this was the first stimulation he had within a year. After he told Ralof to hurry, Ralof finished his ministrations and instead pressed the head of his cock at Cnut's ass. Not wanting to hurt the man Ralof started pushing slowly, Cnut felt himself being penetrated by Ralof who only went an inch before pulling back. When he pushed back in though Cnut rammed himself backwards onto the cock. At the force both men fell over with Cnut in Ralof lap. Cnut groaned partly in pain at taking a man after so long, especially one of Ralof size.

Taking control Ralof pushed Cnut flat onto the ground then started to give long slow thrusts. He grabbed Cnut's hips for better leverage while Cnut was still groaning in pain. Seeing how his partner was in pain, Ralof stopped so Cnut could adjust to his size. Cnut started to move his hips, which Ralof took as a signal and started to thrust again, slowly though at first. This time Cnut was moaning slightly, this man not only pressed against his prostate but went past. Never before did he feel anything like this; Cnut wanted to take as much of Ralof he could even though he wasn't able therefore took all but three inches of the man. Luckily Ralof understood and didn't press more into him. Ralof then started to move faster while Cnut started to moan regularly, with every thrust his cock rubbed against the cloak which was good. Both men were busy with Ralof keeping a hold on Cnut hips and him using his hands to brace himself. Cnut couldn't last much longer and Ralof started to become more sloppier. Not able to hold back no longer, Cnut jerked his cock allowing himself to cum hard all-over the cloak. Hearing his partner shout while feeling the man clench around his cock, he did one last thrust and cummed within Cnut. Pulling out Ralof collapsed beside the man next to him. Cnut pulled a cloak over the both of them while looking at the bit of blood on Ralof's cock. Moving his hand he wiped the blood off on the cloak, while the blood confirmed what he knew; that by hastily taking him all Cnut teared himself. "I'll find some ointment for you once reach Riverwood. " At least he could count on Ralof to take care of him. Falling asleep Cnut wondered how come he felt this way already towards a man he barely knew.

Cnut woke up naked with a man beside him. At first he didn't know what was happening then recalled last night's events. Moving the cloak and getting up he grabbed his clothes to redress. While pulling on his trousers Ralof groggily moved to redress. Sitting down gingerly Cnut pulled his leather jerkin on. Looking over he watched the pleasant view of Ralof redressing. Even now he still couldn't believe how fast everything happened last night. Pulling his boots on Cnut realized that they haven't ate for a day and not only did they not have any food but no water as well. "Ralof I think we should get going to Riverwood. We have no food or water and therefore I hope it isn't far." Ralof grabbed the cloaks and damped the fire out. Handing one to Cnut he pointed above the trees, "You see the tomb above the trees that shows its not too far. The town sits in the shadow of that thing, I have no idea how my sister can live in the shadow of that thing." Ralof helped Cnut to get up who had a pained look, "your sure that you're OK to walk?" Cnut grunted a yes then put the cloak on while following Ralof to Riverwood. Hopefully everything will go well from now on, but once there he would have to address some basic needs.

A/N: I was trying to figure out what point of view would be best for me to write in as well as one that I can do, sorry if the first chapter and this one are different. I've never written a sex scene before and hope this is OK.


	3. Chapter 3

"Riverwood is just a short walk from here, you can tell we're close when you can see a Nordic ruin on a far mountains." Cnut listened to this while wondering what to do from here. Should he rebuild a life here, seek out his birthplace or join a ships crew. None seemed to be pleasing as well Cnut couldn't have a normal life. Not with the urge to begin using; all that time clean and he was ready to throw it away. Following the path, he looked up and saw the shadow on the mountainside belaying the ruin it hid. Since childhood he felt the familiar pull to these places, as if there was something inside that is essential to his very being.

Looking around he was amazed thinking quickly if this was just the foyer then what was the rest like. Deciding to see he started forward till a voice cleared his mind, "No more then this area, the qethgaaf lurk inside; trust me in saying they aren't just stories to scare children yet are as real as you and zu'u." Ralla stared at Cnut expectantly who replied "You said you and me while the other is some type of undead…." He stopped there while looking at the ground thinking. "Draugr. Zok liinus punmak wah dun pah do vus. Now why don't we go back to camp for liin?" Ralla started to walk towards Cnut while talking. Stopping him Cnut replied, "I'm certainly the palest in all of Nirn yet won't dispute your idea of me being that sexy. Why don't you show me, then perhaps I'll agree with your statement?" Looking curiously Ralla grabbed Cnut to leave.

"Whats the situation between you Stormcloaks and the Imperials?" Cnut needed to know what the political landscape of Skyrim was. "We'll this here isn't Stormcloak territory yet Jarl Balgruuf hasn't declared for one side or the other which means there aren't any Imperials. Even though it's best to stay careful and let me do the talking. The Pale, Winterhold, The Rift and of course Eastmarch is under Stormcloak control. Falkreath, Haafinger, Hjaalmarch, and do The Reach are under Imperial control." Ralof explained. Cnut didn't want to admit but he didn't exactly know what was happening between to two groups. Yet seeing as how it was important information he asked Ralof. Stopping Ralof explained how the Stormcloaks follow Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and are bringing the Imperials to task.

Both men walked under the small gate then went left across the river to the mill, apparently Ralof's ancestors settled down as woodcutters. Thanks to that the family still owned the mill and looked over the wood business in Riverwood. "Gerdur I need to talk to you and Hod." A strong looking woman ruled over and started to asked Ralof questions. Cnut couldn't see any resemblance between the two people; this didn't bother him all that much since he himself hardly had resemblance to his father.

"I'm glad to see you brother but is it safe for you."Gurdur asked with concern. Ralof assured that it was and asked if anyone else came up the south road today. After answering she got her husband to join them while Ralof recited his story. Cnut was content in letting him while taking his surroundings in. It seemed that Riverwood wasn't much different than his own home town, except the part where there wasn't snow or a hated father lording over. Hod told both men to follow him while he walked to the house. He seemed a pretty normal; mustache, long hair and bit on the fat side with a beer belly. Gerdur had absolutely no reason to worry that Cnut would hit on him. He had better standerds than that, even if he was sex deprived.

"So we got the mead here, a few bottles of wine here, food here and a bed here. That should be about it now did you actually see a live dragon? How big was it, big as a house?" Hod showed them the house then asked Cnut since Ralof was stuffing his face with bread. Deciding to drink some ale, he ignored the man while hopeful Hod will give up.

"Soooo Ralof was the dragon like, I've never saw one, heck no ones ever saw one." Ralof stared at Cnut amused while replying "Ask Cnut, he saw the dragon close up." Turning back to Cnut, Hod starting going on about the dragon. Cnut ate some bread then though and idea; he really didn't care who knew his sexuality here since it was common knowledge that Gerdur's brother was a Stormcloak. With that in mind he went over to Ralof and sat in his lap. At first there wasn't a reaction till Cnut leaned down "Yo think I should join the Stormcloaks? And just why; yet I have heard nord men are good in bed so I may be convinced." Watching all with wide eyes, Hod shut up when Cnut started to grind against his brother-in-law. Pushing him off Ralof got up and started to walk to the door. At the confused look on both men's faces he explained to Cnut "I got to find some salve remember; after when I come back we'll figure out a way you can be convinced." Slamming the door Cnut forgot about last night and remember that Ralof was definitely a good friend. He went to eat while Hod was still flabbergasted at what had just conspired in front of him. Looking over the younger man couldn't understand what was so surprising, hardly anything had happen.

A/N: I won't be having regular updates do to my schooling and whenever I actually feel like writing. Adding to the lore I decided to use Icelandic as the Nordic language. Since it would make sense there was a native language to each province with the Imperial tongue as the 'common' tongue. Using Icelandic is easier then Old Norse with Icelandic being close to Old Norse. I figured that in the northern part of Skyrim there are small villages where they respect the old ways more from being more isolated. It's one of there that Cnut is from as well the origins of Ralla will be uncovered along the way since Cnut doesn't really know as well. All translations will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Dovahzual: Ralla and Cnut's speech

Quethgaaf: Dragur

Zu'u: I

Zok liinus punmak wah dun pah do vus.: The most sexy male to grace all of Nirn

The only reason Cnut this line is Ralla kept saying it.

Liin: Sex


End file.
